The Perfect Murder
by Mandii Babii
Summary: I wrote thsi one a while back... Its a ggod mystery!


the perfect murder

it was another warm day in ca. but for me, it wouldn't last long. i was on my way to go live w/ my mom for a while in ct, where the temperature's are mediocre. when i finally got on the plane and got comfortable, i grabbed my i-pod touch and started to fall asleep. when i awoke, we were in chicago. i had to switch planes and only had an hour to spare, so i started walking around the o'hare airport. as i turned the corner, i literally bumped into someone and all of my things came out of my bag. it was embarrassing.

mm- sorry. i murmured.

it's ok. he says as he helps me pick up the things that fell out of my bag.

oh, you like james patterson? he asks.

mm-hm.

he's a good author. and by the way, my name's freddie.

oh, hi. my name's vanessa.

so, where are you off to?

i don't know yet. all i know is that i have a half an hour to spare.

i meant, where are you traveling to?

i blushed. oh, ct. how about you?

i just came from there. i going to visit my dad for a little while, here in chicago. i'm waiting for him to come pick me up. you hungry?

i could eat.

then, shall we?

we shall.

we wound up eating at t.g.i. friday's.

oh, god. i'm going to be late. i exclaimed.

well, can i get your number?

i would but i'm going to be late. i'm sorry!

no, it's ok. it was nice meeting you.

you too!

when we hugged goodbye. there was a little voice in me that was shouting, give him your number!

hey, gimme your number. i'll text you.

when he turned around, he had the biggest smile on his face i'd ever seen.

860 555-2855.

got it. ttyl, freddie.

bye, vanessa.

hi, honey. oh, i missed you sooo much!

mom, do you want me to suffocate?

sorry, it's just...

i know, w/ tom on the road all the time, you get lonely.

anyways, how was your flight?

i started to blush.

what am i missing?

nothing. nothing at all, mom.

ok, if you say so.

after i got comfortable, i texted freddie.

how are you liking ct?

eh, it ok. i guess.

maybe when i get back, we can hang out.

i'd like that.

kewilo. i'll be back in a week. so how about next saturday?

next saturday's perfect.

cool.

the 1st week of school wasn't that bad. i met a few new friends. jessica, mike, lola, jenny, and eric. mike and eric are on the football team and the girls are on the cheer leading squad. they tried to convince me to join, but i kept refusing. i think they got a little mad, b/c i kept saying no. but, before i knew it, it was saturday.

hey, so where do u live? freddie asked.

waterbury. 291 wilcott street.

ok. i'll be there at 7.

ok. see you then.

mom, i'm going out with some friends. i wont be out too late.

ok. curfew's 12.

ok. i said as i was walking out the door.

the date was romantic. dinner and a movie. he kissed me 3 times. we even held hands. we talked all day sunday. when monday came. i got up like normal. and it occurred to me that freddie never told me where he lives. so i texted him before i got on the bus, but he never replied. i thought nothing of it. when i got to spanish, i sat next to lola and jenny, like normal, but this time, there was a guy that i swore i knew.

he turned around and said, i live right here in waterbury.

it was freddie!

omg, freddie!

we got up and kissed and hugged. from that day on we were inseparable. he got his classes changed so we were in all of the same classes.

one day, i woke up and looked at my phone to see how many times freddie texted me, but my inbox was empty. he usually sent me 1 every 2 hours. the very last one would be the link to a youtube video. our song, good morning beautiful. by steve holy.

i texted him saying that i was ready for him to come pick me up and no matter than 5 minutes later, his car was in front of my house. i ran out to kiss him, but his dad stepped out of the car.

oh, hi, mr. johnson.

hello, vanessa.

where's freddie?

vanessa, he's- he's in the hospital. one of his buddies got behind the wheel of a car when he'd bee drinking. freddie's in c ridicule condition.

omg! i shrieked.

he's gonna be ok. he's been asking for you, so i came to pick you up.

thane.

when we got to the hospital, his mom and sister, abby, greeted us at the door.

where is he? i demanded.

you can't go in there, just yet. said mrs. johnson.

bullshit i cant. i'm his god damn g/f. i can do w/e the fuck i want.

no, the doctor's in there. he'll be out very shortly.

i was already crying at that point. i mean he's my b/f. they cant keep me away from my b/f.

when i finally got in to see him, i ran over to him.

baby, baby. i'm here. vanessa's here now.

hey, i missed you. i'm sorry-

no, you don't need to be sorry. i should be the one sorry. i was thinking of surprising you by coming over last night, but i was too tired. i'm sorry.

no, you don't need to be sorry.

how are you feeling?

better now that you're here. babe, i got an x-ray today, and they found you in my heart. the doctor said if he took you out, i'd die, b/c i cant live w/ out you.

awwww. babe!

i got up and kissed him.

hey. how are you? asked james.

fine. freddie said in a stern voice.

look man, i'm sorry. it was stupid of me to drink and drive. but you'll be-

wait, you're the one?

yeah. look i really am sor-

you, you, you bastard. look at him. what the hell were you thinking? he could've been killed!! i'm gonna kill you.

as i got up, james was starting to back up and then he booked it out of the room and i think out of the hospital as well.

babe. freddie said as he grabbed my hand.

sorry, wait you know what? no i'm not. that bastard deserves to be in jail for the rest of his life.

i know. i know.

it took 3 weeks for freddie to fully get better. and i was w/ him every step of the way. we went to prom together, and we're still together to this day. we have 2 little girls, alice esme, and rosalie bella. and 2 little boys, edward carlise, and emmett jasper. yes, we took the cullen's names from twilight, because we both love twilight. and to this very day, they haven't found out who killed james. hmmmmmm. i wonder who would do such a thing. 


End file.
